Pretending Parents
by Cose8888
Summary: This story is all about a special request from Kana, her sister Ringo will stay at Ichigo's hotel for 5 days. Luckily Kashino will help her, they are just like pretending as the parents of Ringo and I'm sure you will love this nice family story.
1. In The Mall

**Cose: I'm back! We will have another new story, and the title is 'Pretending Parents'**

 **Kashino: The title is making me nervous for a little bit, who will pretend as the parents?**

 **Ichigo: Don't tell me it's me and Kashino again! And remember I hate Kashigo so much.**

 **Cose: Both of you really looked nervous, but we should enjoy it and don't be so excited.**

 **Kashino: By the way, why me and Ichigo are the only ones included in the conversation?**

 **Cose: Don't worry I will include 2 people at the next chapter, oh! I forgot we will start this story and please remember I'm not the owner of the story Yumeiro Patissiere it's impossible.**

In the Mall

It was a beautiful sunny day its actually summer and they just finished 2nd year high school, Ichigo with the Sweet Princes and especially their partners went to the mall for a bonding when the time they went inside Ichigo suddenly exclaimed "Wow! It's cold here, not just like the weather outside" Then all of them went to the fast food to eat, but when Ichigo is finished ordering she brought many foods to eat so Kashino yelled "Amano! We are not here to eat, what are those foods for?" Ichigo replied "What's the problem, the weather make me hungry" They all started to eat but actually Kashino is a little bit embarrassed while eating then Chocolat said "Maybe foods is her reason to go here at the mall". After an hour, everyone is finished so Hanabusa requested "Hey! About we go to the Department Store, to buy something" Café replied "Well, I agree it's nice to do that" They nodded and quickly went to the Department Store, when they are already inside as always Ichigo is looking for foods so her partner asked her "What are you doing Ichigo? Foods again?" Ichigo replied "I don't want to buy something but except for foods" While they are walking, Andou saw Kana even Ringo so he greeted her and he is blushing "Kana! Nice to meet you even your sister" Caramel was quiet then Kana replied "Hi Andou, me and Ringo went here today" Andou suddenly asked "What are you doing here?" Kana replied "I will visit to my parent's house so I'm buying something for them, but Ringo is not allowed to come with me because our place is dangerous" Until the others also saw Kana and Ichigo greeted "Hi Kana! Sorry we heard your conversation, but who will take care of Ringo?" Kana answered "It's Rumi, I'm sure they will be fine" Then they said goodbye to each other it's time to go to the dorms. In the dorm room, Ichigo and Vanilla are already resting, still Rumi did not arrive yet so both of them just end the day.

 **Cose: This is how my 1st chapter finished, I wish that everyone will love it even Kashino.**

 **Kashino: This is nice, but except for the cake pig you included in the story. It's horrible.**

 **Ichigo: Kashino! I'm the main character, it's not allowed I should be actually included.**

 **Cose: I think everything was really noisy and naughty, can you please stop talking now!**

 **Kashino: Why! If we are not talking even you is not allowed to talk, so please end this.**

 **Ichigo: Change the topic, what will happen at the next chapter, we should know this.**

 **Cose: Can't you wait?! Maybe everyone will know at the next chapter and it's a promise**

 **Kashino: Maybe it's time to end this Chapter 1, so Cose it's time to say your last line.**

 **Cose: Fine! Everyone I hope that I made my best so please like, comment, and subscribe. And I'm excited for the next much nicer Chapter 2.**

 **Kashino and Ichigo: Thank you for reading! We will do our best at the next chapter.**


	2. A Special Call

**Cose: Hello! This is the Chapter 2, as I said I will include 2 people in the conversation.**

 **Hanabusa and Andou: Hi Ichigo-chan and Makato, Cose included us in the conversation.**

 **Ichigo: Wow! The two of them are already here, so the Sweet Princes are now complete.**

 **Kashino: I think this is much better than before, good idea Cose! Maybe let's start this.**

 **Cose: Alright, we will now start the Chapter 2 and we hope that you will love it so much.**

A Special Call

Tomorrow, Ichigo and her partner waked up early well both of them are in the hotel near to their school then they went to the restaurant to eat breakfast so Vanilla greeted "Good morning Ichigo, I don't want to stay here" In the restaurant, both of them are eating quietly suddenly Ichigo received a message it's from Kashino she read it "Where are you Amano? Maybe we should meet it's boring in this hotel. I will go there later at your hotel 10:30 A.M." Ichigo blushed even her sweet spirit is smiling at her when they looked at the watch it's already 9:00 A.M. but finally they are finished eating, both of them quickly went to their room and prepared. Later, the time was 10:25 A.M. it means 5 minutes left before Kashino will arrived but Ichigo was wearing a pink dress then she exclaimed "He will arrive soon! I think he is in good mood today" Until someone knocked at the door Ichigo opened it and the person was Kashino with his partner he greeted them "Hi Amano and Vanilla, it's really boring" All of them sit down at the couch and rested so Ichigo asked "What are you doing here? And where is Hanabusa and Andou?" Chocolat replied for him "They are working, we are just here to visit" Ichigo went to the kitchen to get them some food she is getting the water at the top of a shelve at the time Ichigo reached it, the water fall on the floor and she slipped Kashino heard the noise he suddenly went to the kitchen and he saw Amano touching her knees even the wet floor so he asked "Amano, are you alright?" He helped her then she replied "I'm alright, it's my clumsiness again" The sweet spirits are laughing at her, all of them started eating while Ichigo changed her clothes now she is just wearing a pink blouse and a pink pants at the moment she sit down, Kana called her so she answered it "Hello Kana, what's the problem" She replied "Ichigo, it's a special request can you please take care of Ringo because Rumi is busy tomorrow" Ichigo agreed "Alright, bring her here tomorrow but if it's alright if someone will help me I can't do this alone" Kana replied "Of course! Thank you so much, I will bring her at noon time and goodbye Ichigo" Kana end the call but Kashino heard all of their conversation so he said "Good luck for taking care of Ringo, but if you want I can help you" Ichigo hugged Kashino she shouted "Really! Thank you Kashino, you're a big help" Kashino blushed and Chocolat asked permission "Ichigo, it's time for us to go home see you tomorrow" Ichigo nodded and the two of them leave while Ichigo and Vanilla stayed in the room but they are excited.

 **Cose: This is really nice, I will do my best at the next chapter. What can you say now?**

 **Kashino: You are actually right, but I have bad thoughts for the babysitting tomorrow.**

 **Ichigo: Don't be nervous! It's really exciting for me, I wish Ringo will be a good little girl.**

 **Hanabusa: For me, Ichigo-chan is right maybe we should just wait and get excited now.**

 **Andou: But the problem is me and Hanabusa are always working so we are not included.**

 **Cose: These are your comments, just wait there is a chance that your thoughts are right.**

 **Kashino: But what will really happen tomorrow? Tell me! My thoughts are really crazy.**

 **Cose: As I said, just wait for the next chapter, don't be really excited Kashino. Stop this.**

 **Ichigo: Everyone just please like, comment, and subscribe. We will do our best and let's see what will happen at the babysitting tomorrow.**


	3. 1st Day Being Pretending Parents

**Cose: Yes! Today is the day for babysitting, I hope that everything will be under control.**

 **Ichigo: It's look like there is a surprise, I can see it in your face something will happen.**

 **Cose: I thought you are excited for this, don't think things like that Ichigo it will be fun.**

 **Kashino: But please, don't put horrible things just like when Amano slipped. It's clumsy.**

 **Hanabusa: Please include us! Maybe we can visit them after work. It's a little bit unfair.**

 **Andou: Also, why should I blush every time I saw Kana? I'm not a Kandou loveteam fan.**

 **Cose: Umm… Your all noisy and complaining, let's see what will happen, we will start.**

1st Day Being Pretending Parents

It was still morning, but Kashino and Chcocolat arrived at the room of Ichigo and her partner so they greeted them "Good morning, come in" Kashino replied "Sorry, because of my excitement we went here early" Ichigo said "It's alright, please just wait there I will just prepare" Kashino and his partner sit down while Ichigo and Vanilla prepared their selves. Some minutes passed, everyone are already eating breakfast in the couch then Ichigo asked "Why do you want to help me?" Kashino replied "That was friends for" Both of them blushed suddenly Vanilla received a message at her spoon she read it with a loud voice "Vanilla and Chocolat, this is me Kasshi we really want you to visit us since it's summer and there is a summer festival here in the kingdom. Please come to our house this morning I'm sure you will accept this invitation" After reading the message, Vanilla asked permission "Ichigo and Kashino, can me and Chocolat visit the Sweets Kingdom?" They agreed to them and the two spirits quickly prepared their things to leave. Later, they are ready so they said goodbye to their partners and both of them used there magics, after some seconds Vanilla and Chocolat disappeared until Ichigo said "Maybe it's hard to take care of Ringo with only the two of us" Kashino replied "It's alright, we can do this" They continued eating and waiting for Kana and Ringo to come. It was noon, someone knocked on the door Ichigo and Kashino opened it and the persons are Kana and Ringo, they greeted them "Hi Kana and Ringo" When they went inside, the visitors are bringing big bags then Kana reminded them "Ichigo and Kashino, I'm sorry to tell you but I will stay 5 days to my parent's house it means Ringo will also stay 4 nights and on the fifth day I will get her. Sorry very much here is her bags she will tell everything you need to do for her and please call or text me if there is a problem, I have to say goodbye" Kana said goodbye to them she quickly left without waiting for their expression, Ringo quickly sit down on the couch and she requested "I'm hungry, can you cook a cake for me? I wanted an apple cake" Ichigo replied "Alright, and Kashino please guard Ringo" Kashino nodded and Ichigo quickly went to the kitchen to cook. When Ichigo was finished, they all started eating in the table but suddenly Kashino asked a permission "Amano, I don't want to eat but can I get my things in my hotel?" Ichigo agreed and Kashino quickly left then Ichigo asked the child "Do you like it?" Ringo replied "I love it! Thank you so much" Both of them continued. It was already sunset when Kashino came, so he greeted "Hello, I'm sorry it took long to pack" Ichigo replied 'It's alright, I will cook dinner now" She quickly went to the kitchen she cooked fried chicken to be fast. After cooking dinner, the three of them eat, Kashino was hungry that's why he quickly finished his food then he said "Thank you Amano" Ichigo blushed Ringo was looking at them, when all are finished eating Ringo quickly prepared for sleeping. In the bed, there are actually 2 beds Ichigo sleeped with Ringo while Kashino owns a bed and that's how a normal day ended but it's really romantic.

 **Cose: The story was long, but it's really good. Ringo will stay 5 days in Ichigo's hotel.**

 **Kashino: I admit it, we looked like a normal family. Being parents is my worst nightmare!**

 **Ichigo: Maybe we need to accept to be the parents of Ringo, but I hate this so much.**

 **Hanabusa and Andou: Everyone just please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	4. 2nd Day Being Pretending Parents

**Cose: Now we are already in Chapter 4, I'm excited for taking care of Ringo, let us start!**

 **Kashino: Don't be so much excited, can you please just wait for our comments this day?!**

 **Cose: Alright fine, so let's continue this conversation now! Then just don't let me wait.**

 **Ichigo: Umm… Cose it's a request, please don't put romance here! We are babysitting.**

 **Hanabusa: I'm always reminding you, I wish you will include me and Andou. Promise us!**

 **Andou: Also, include other characters. Just like Tennouji Marie and her partner Honey!**

 **Cose: Fine! Maybe we should start now and I will keep my promises, so off to the story.**

2nd Day Being Pretending Parents

It was morning, Kashino waked up early while the others are still sleeping but suddenly he saw a letter in the shelve so he read it "Dear Kashino, it's Chocolat I used my magic to send this letter but we are sorry to tell you that this visit will be 5 days it means that we can't help you taking care of Ringo. When the time we come to the Jerk's house, Kasshi immediately said that it will took long. Kashino sorry, this is just a vacation I want to say good luck as pretending parents maybe I should not disturb your family" After reading this letter, Kashino is full of emotions he is glad, disappointed, angry, nervous and most of all blushing until in the right moment Ichigo waked up then she greeted him "Good morning, what is that?" Kashino replied "Good morning also and this is a letter from Chocolat…" He did not finish his sentence because Ichigo immediately get the letter and read it but she also felt the same emotions until she said "That spirit is in danger if she went back. Anyways, I will cook breakfast now" Kashino replied "No! I'm the one that will cook for this day" He quickly leave not waiting for her reply but now Ichigo is just resting in the couch waiting for Ringo to wake up. In the right time, Ringo waked up when the food is already prepared in the table and they are donuts it really looks delicious and there is an apple sauce the child sit down and started eating Ichigo is also with her then Kashino asked Ringo "Is it delicious?" Ringo replied "Of course it is!" They continued eating the donuts. It was already afternoon, the family is finished eating lunch but suddenly someone knocked at the door so Ichigo immediately opened it and the persons were Hanabusa and Andou they quickly greeted "Hello, we are just here to visit" Both of them quickly sit down even Kashino greeted them "It's you Hanabusa and Andou, I thought your working and what are you doing here?" Andou replied "It's our half day, we went to your hotel but the room is locked" Hanabusa continued "Then we received a message from Chocolat so we went here" Ringo saw them and she said "Wait, are you the two boys who make my cake?" Ichigo replied "Yes they are and they visited us" All of them spent the time with the two princes and it's really fun. It was already night, and they said goodbye to each other but until Hanabusa requested "Hey! About we went to the mall tomorrow, we are also half day and with Ringo" Everyone nodded suddenly Ringo exclaimed "Yes! Thank you" The two princes leave and the family went to the bedroom but still Ichigo sleep with Ringo.

 **Cose: This is nice! I'm really excited for the mall tomorrow I made my best in this today.**

 **Vanilla: Yes you did it, but why my name is not mentioned in this chapter?! It's so unfair.**

 **Chocolat: Cose will include you at the next chapter, she will not do that again for sure…**

 **Kashino: I can say that this chapter is fine but except for the letter Chocolat gave to me!**

 **Ichigo: He is right, still this story is a little bit romantic we are here for Ringo. Alright?**

 **Hanabusa and Andou: She really did her best! Don't blame Cose. Luckily she included us in this chapter, so we wanted to say thank you!**

 **Cose: Your welcome and your requests will be true at the next chapter. Bye for now!**


	5. 3rd Day Being Parents

**Cose: We are already in Chapter 5, this is a mall day for this family I'm excited to write.**

 **Kashino: I think it will be nicer if there are no romantic scenes for Kashigo. It's a request.**

 **Ichigo: But Cose, please don't put any bad happenings! There is a chance for me to cry.**

 **Vanilla: And please I wish I will have communication with the family, you are a bit unfair!**

 **Kashino: Wait a minute, why all of you are calling us a family? Everything was for Ringo!**

 **Cose: I can hear voices everywhere, let us start this chapter I hope that you will have fun.**

3rd Day Being Parents

Tomorrow, Ichigo and Kashino waked up in the same time until Ichigo said "I think it's my turn for this day to cook, we are just alternating this duty" She immediately went to the kitchen while Kashino watched Ringo sleeping. Some minutes passed, Ringo waked up still her pretending dad is guarding her so she greeted "Good morning…" Kashino replied "Good morning Ringo, it looks like you're a little bit shy. What's your problem?" The child explained "It's because… I don't have something to call you even Ichigo. I want to call both of you something" Kashino take Ringo's hand and the two of them went to the dining room so that all of them can talked but at the right moment the food is already prepared then Kashino said "Amano, I have something to tell you" Ichigo became curious and Kashino continued "Ringo can't call us something" They started eating finally Ichigo replied "Maybe you should think something Ringo, I'm not smart at picking" Kashino is embarrassed but Ringo yelled "I can't think, how about mommy and daddy!" The two of them are surprised suddenly they nodded because both of them don't want to deny this request and they continued eating also preparing for the mall. It was already afternoon when Hanabusa and Andou arrived to pick them up, Ringo greeted "Hi Uncle Hanabusa and Uncle Andou" Andou suddenly asked "Why are you calling us uncles?" The child replied "I think it's a nice thing to call to both of you" Everyone ride two taxis but this time Ringo is with her pretending uncles then Kashino finally asked Ichigo "Amano, do you like the thing we are doing?!" She replied "Everything is just for Ringo" Until the car arrived in the mall, they all went inside and saw the beauty of it there are many people having fun Ichigo requested "Hey let us eat" All of them nodded they immediately went to the restaurant to eat then they ordered their food. Minutes later, the food is already served but everyone is shocked because Ichigo ordered many sweets so Kashino complained "Amano, can you eat all of this?! You are just finding food in the mall" Ichigo replied "I'm hungry, and some of it are for Ringo" Everyone started eating until Hanabusa asked "Ringo, if your calling me and Uncle Andou as uncles. What can you call to Ichigo and Makato?" Ringo replied "I called them mommy and daddy" The two of them are surprised Andou asked Ichigo "Is this true? You are the parents of Ringo!" Kashino replied "It's just a pretend" They continued eating. An hour passed, they are already in taxi to go home but this time Hanabusa and Andou are separated because they are in a different hotel until Ichigo asked "Did you have fun Ringo?" She replied "Of course mommy, thank you" The pretending parents are smiling at her. In the bedroom Ringo suggested "Mommy, I think you should sleep with Daddy since you're a couple, please!" Kashino yelled "This is just a…" He did not finish his sentence because Ichigo calmed him "Ringo is right, we sleep in one bed for many times" They are already sleeping but in Ichigo and Kashino's bed there is a hotdog in the middle but everything is because of Ringo suddenly Ichigo whispered "Goodnight Kashino" He replied "Goodnight Ichigo I mean Amano" Everything ends there.

 **Hanabusa and Andou: Wow! We are now officially called Pretending Uncles. Interesting.**

 **Chocolat: They are right, I'm excited for the next chapter. Don't make this longer please!**

 **Cose: Fine, everyone can't speak. Just please like, comment, and also subscribe now.**

 **Note: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I should post this yesterday but I played Love Live and I did not finish the story. Sorry very much, Yousoro!**


	6. 4th Day Being Parents

**Cose: Sorry! I know that I'm not updating, I'm doing my best but I'm bored doing this…**

 **Kashino: How dare you Cose! We wait really long for your updates. It's unacceptable!**

 **Ichigo: It's normal Kashino. Some authors took a month before they can update. Natural.**

 **Cose: Anyways, Hanabusa and Andou are not here, but I still included three spirits today.**

 **The Jerks: The supporting actors are back! We miss the 'Tricky Accident' this is good.**

 **Cose: Well, I know it's surprising but let's talk about it later, off to the story guys.**

4th Day Being Parents

It was a beautiful Monday, unexpectedly Ringo waked up first so she said to her sleeping parents "Mommy, Daddy! Wake up" Ichigo waked up but Kashino is still sleeping she greeted 'Good morning Ringo, I will just cook Apple Pancakes" She quickly went to the kitchen but Ringo is following her, while her pretending mom was cooking Ringo quickly requested "Can I help? I want to be like my sister Kana someday" Ichigo is surprised "You wanted to be a patissiere?! Alright you can help me" The child is really glad and both of them started to cook but at the right time Kashino went to the kitchen and saw that the two are cooking so he greeted "Good morning, Amano why did you let Ringo cooked?!" She replied "She wanted to be a patissiere" Kashino suddenly exclaimed "That's great! I will help" The family spent their time cooking together it's actually fun. After a few minutes, everyone is in the table and started eating until Ringo said "It was fun. And the pancakes are really delicious" Kashino replied "You are right, you will be a great patissiere someday my daughter" The family continued eating. It was already afternoon, they are finish eating and Ichigo with the child will go to the supermarket so they said goodbye to Kashino "Bye, just stay here" Both of them went to a taxi and Ichigo asked "Do you want to buy something?" Ringo replied "No, you are buying everything I wanted, so I'm thankful" Ichigo smiled and finally the taxi made it to the supermarket, then they went inside until Ichigo said "Let's start shopping" Ringo nodded and the two of them started to get everything they need suddenly Ichigo said "Ringo, I will just get apples just stay here" Ichigo quickly leave until Ringo saw a toy shop then she did not remember that she should stay but the child quickly leave the supermarket. A little bit while later, Ichigo went back and she did not saw Ringo so she shouted her name for many times but no one is answering her then tears fall from her eyes but Ichigo quickly called Kashino "Hello Kashino, is this you?" He replied "Of course it's me you cake pig, what's the problem?" She explained "Ringo is missing, I left her and when I go back she is gone!" Kashino shouted "Amano! What did you do?! I will go there" Then later, he suddenly arrived and he said "Amano! Let's find Ringo" They searched her at the whole supermarket but she is nowhere until Kashino saw Ichigo crying so he said "Don't be so emotional, let's rest at that bench first" Both of them went and sit down, finally Ringo went out from the toy shop and she quickly hugged her pretending parents and she apologized "I'm sorry" Kashino replied "Don't do that again" She nodded until Ichigo said "That's right, you made me worried" That is a great moment but suddenly Ringo said "I know that I will cut this, but can we eat" All of them nodded, because of this they forgot that Ringo will go home tomorrow.

 **Cose: Now the chapter ends here, it's good and it's a challenge for the family I'm excited.**

 **Kashino: Alright but please tell us. Why the Jerks are here? They are not so mentioned!**

 **Cose: They can't do anything at their house, and is there a problem?! It's creativity!**

 **Ichigo: Nothing, but to be honest I'm sad that Ringo will go home tomorrow. I want to cry.**

 **The Jerks: They are right, there is a possibility that this story will now end. New story!**

 **Cose: Don't think things like that, just please like, comment, and subscribe. So excited!**


	7. Time To Leave

**Cose: Alright, today we are in the Chapter 7 of this story. I'm pretty excited for this one!**

 **Ichigo: Umm… Cose, something will happen today but I can't remember. Do you know it?**

 **Cose: Maybe your question will be revealed later, but now let's focus in this chapter now.**

 **Kashino: Fine let's talk later, but let's go to the story everyone. I'm thinking bad things!**

Time To Leave

Early in the morning, still the family had forgotten that Ringo was going home today until Kashino waked up and he quickly went to the kitchen so that he can cook, but at that time Ichigo also waked up and went to greet him then she said "Good morning Kashino, do you remember something?" Kashino replied "Good morning also, but I'm also thinking of that" Both of them can't remember anything because they are careless but then their child waked up and she greeted "Good morning, can I help you Daddy?!" He replied "Of course! And you cake pig just rest over there" Ichigo get annoyed by that and the two of them started cooking. Later, all of them are eating breakfast and the sweets are chocolate cupcakes it's actually delicious still Ichigo and Kashino can't remember the thing that will happen today suddenly Kana called at Ichigo's phone she greeted "Ichigo! Is that you? I will pick up Ringo later" Ichigo is shocked and shouted "Really! I did not remember, that's the thing I'm been thinking" Kana laughed and said "You did not remember?! You are a little bit careless, anyways I will be there at afternoon" Kana end the call not waiting for Ichigo's response everyone was surprise and became a little bit sad when they heard that Ringo will go home today but Kashino comforted them "It's alright, there are many chances to be with Ringo again" They nodded and Ringo started packing her things. It was already afternoon, the family was waiting for Kana to come, Ringo said "Thank you so much for taking care of me. I experienced many things with both of you" Ichigo replied "It's alright, I also did many things with Kashino this time" Both of them blushed and Kashino said "It's not time for drama! Kana will come here any minute" Finally someone knocked on the door so Ichigo opened it and they are right Kana has come to pick Ringo then she greeted "Hi everyone, I had come to pick Ringo up" Ichigo and Kashino became silent for a moment and Ringo said to them "Bye Mommy and Daddy, see you soon" Kana became shocked and asked "Why did my sister called you Mommy and Daddy?!" Kashino replied "She wanted to call us like that name" Kana teased them "It means the two of you are married, why you did not invite me to your wedding?!" Both of them get annoyed and they both said "Bye Ringo and Kana, take care" The sisters leave and it cause the silence in the room but suddenly a light came in a corner finally Chocolat and Vanilla had come back and they greeted "Hi Ichigo and Kashino, how's the babysitting?!" All of them sit down then the conversation starts Ichigo said "Welcome back! It's fine but the kid is calling us Mommy and Daddy" Vanilla teased them "Really! That's good, you are just like a couple!" Ichigo shouted at her partner "Vanilla! Stop it!" The two of them started running around in the hotel room while Kashino and Chocolat are just embarrassed at these two arguing kids.

 **Cose: Ichigo's question was revealed. What can you say to this chapter? It's the last one.**

 **Ichigo: What?! We only have few chapters. It all ended Ringo went home. I miss her now.**

 **Kashino: Don't believe to her, it's just a joke. Anyways, is this story almost finish Cose?!**

 **The Jerks: Don't be so excited! But please continue. Do more chapters please! Cose…**

 **Cose: Everyone are requesting now, can't I receive any praises?! I did my best at this!**

 **Kashino: Fine! this chapter was great but a little bit dramatic. But I like it so congrats!**

 **Ichigo: He was right. But please make more chapters, what will happen at the next one?!**

 **Cose: Don't worry but I will end it today, I have a surprise for the next chapter, exciting!**


	8. The Special Invitation

**Cose: Yes! At this chapter, there is a little surprise for all of you. I'm so excited for this!**

 **Kashino: Why? What will happen? Maybe you should tell us now. Or you can whisper it!**

 **Cose: Don't be so much excited, I wanted it to start now so guys off to the story please!**

The Special Invitation

It's 10:00 A.M., Ichigo with her partner waked up but still Vanilla's partner can't move on from the babysitting then Ichigo received a message from Kashino so she read it "Good morning cake pig, are you alright? It's boring here" Ichigo replied in the phone "Don't call me cake pig! You ruined my day" Both of them went to the kitchen to cook until someone knocked at the door Vanilla opened it and the persons were Hanabusa and Andou they greeted "Hi Vanilla, Where's Ichigo?" Vanilla replied "She is just cooking, come in and wait for her" The two sweet princes sit down while Vanilla called Ichigo she shouted "Ichigo! Hanabusa and Andou are here" Ichigo replied "Really?! Just please stay with them, the food is almost finish" She continued cooking really fast. Later, all of them are in the table the food was a mocha cake with coffee and finally Ichigo greeted them "Good morning, what are you all doing here?" Café replied "We just visited both of you, we already knew that Ringo already went home" Caramel continued "But it will only take a while" Everyone was eating a little bit quiet then Hanabusa asked "Are you alright here Ichigo-chan?" She replied "Everything was fine" Until Andou remembered "Oh I forgot! I had a main reason why I went here, Kana called me she said that you are not answering her call" He stopped for a while and continued his announcement "Ringo will celebrate her birthday party next week, Kana said that you are invited" Ichigo exclaimed "I had forgotten! I'm really excited" Caramel replied "You are right!" All of them continued eating the breakfast. A little bit while later they already said goodbye to Ichigo and Vanilla then Hanabusa finally said "Oh! Before we leave, we will remind you something. It's not allowed to cook sweets as a gift for Ringo" Ichigo yelled "What! I can't think of anything to give" Andou comforted her "It's alright, the both of us can't think a gift neither. See you and goodbye we have a work to go" Ichigo quickly sit down thinking a gift suddenly Kashino called her and Ichigo answered it she greeted "Hello Kashino, what do you need?" He replied "Kana called me a while ago, she said that it's not allowed to give sweets for Ringo" Ichigo replied "You are right, Hanabusa and Andou tell me. I can't think of anything to give to her" Kashino said "Maybe you are not thinking cake pig" Ichigo shouted at him "Why are you always calling me cake pig?!" He replied again "I miss that name" Ichigo quickly end the call but she is excited for next week.

 **Cose: This chapter is really nice, I hope that I did my best now. What do you think today?**

 **Kashino: It's exciting, to be honest this chapter was funny and not horrible. Thank you!**

 **Ichigo: For me, I'm not comfortable every time Kashino is calling me cake pig. Not good.**

 **Cose: I'm sorry Ichigo, I just thought that it's so funny. But please accept my creativity!**

 **Kasshi: It's awesome, but why you are not including us. Can't we be supporting actors?!**

 **Andy: He is right, you are just including us in the conversation pretty unfair for the Jerks.**

 **Narcy: But you still did your best, so thank you for everything. It's still nice like before!**

 **Cose: Thank you for your comments, request, and compliments it's really good and nice.**

 **Kashino: Wait what will happen at the next chapter?! I'm curious for the birthday party!**

 **Ichigo: Can't you wait Kashino?! Just please like, comment, and subscribe everybody!  
**

Note: I'm really sorry that I'm not always updating, it's because I'm lazy making this and busy sometimes.


	9. Preparations for the Celebration

**Cose: At this point, Ichigo and Kashino are really busy preparing for Ringo's celebration!**

 **Ichigo: I'm really excited for the birthday party, but I can't think of any gift. Help me!**

 **Kashino: Me also, and I really don't want kids party because it's really boring for adults!**

 **Cose: But you will be just a 3** **rd** **year high school! By the way new visitors! No Jerks!**

 **Vanilla and Chocolat: Hi! The Jerks are not here because they are lazy to talk. Thanks!**

 **Cose: You are welcome, I include you because both of you are in the story. Exciting!**

 **Kashino: Stop talking! Off to the story, and I'm not a teenager, I'm an grown-up man…**

Preparations for the Celebration

One week passed times are getting closer before the birthday, Ichigo waked up when 9:30 A.M. and she will go shopping today with Vanilla so she quickly prepared herself to go to the mall. Later, they are already in the taxi until Ichigo received a message from Hanabusa and she read it the message was "Ichigo, you tell us that you will go shopping this day we will go with you so let's meet at the mall this afternoon. Take care!" Suddenly at the right moment, they are already in the mall Vanilla exclaimed "Yes! We are here let's go inside" The both of them are already walking in the corridors of the mall but still Ichigo was thinking of something to buy for Ringo so Vanilla asked her "What's the problem Ichigo? Can't you think of something to buy for Ringo" She answered "You are right, Ringo just like apples but it's not allowed to give food" Finally Vanilla has an idea "How about let's buy something that looks like an apple, like an apple dress!" Ichigo quickly nodded she started running to the department store with her partner until they made it and went inside Ichigo quickly asked the sale woman "Ma'am, do you have anything accessories that are apples?" The woman answered "We are really sorry, many children bought accessories like those" Ichigo nodded and she asked Vanilla "What can we do?" Her partner replied "Maybe we should search here in the store" The both of them continued searching then they went to the books section but unexpectedly the both of them saw Kashino and Chocolat looking around Ichigo greeted him "Kashino! Are you also searching a gift for Ringo?" He replied "Hello, and yes I'm searching" Suddenly Ichigo saw a Cinderella book in the corner Chocolat asked her "Are you not listening to us?" Suddenly Ichigo grabbed Kashino's arm and run Kashino shouted "What are you doing!" She replied "There's no time for that, I will explain later" Then Ichigo brought them to a section full of gowns and accessories, Kashino asked "What are we doing here? Are we going to buy a gown?" Ichigo nodded and she is searching for something, finally she saw a blue Cinderella gown then look at it there are also accessories just like the headband, gloves, necklace, and even the glass slippers so Kashino exclaimed "It's beautiful, we should buy it" When the both of them looked at the price they both shouted in unison "What! 3,000 pesos, we can't do this!" Until Vanilla has an idea "You can pay it, but you should share for it. It means Ichigo will give 1,500 pesos and also Kashino will give the same price" Everyone nodded and the accessories are also included but it's really a huge price for a Cinderella gown.

 **Cose: Announcements, we will have 'Preparations for the Celebration Part 2' at the next.**

 **Kashino: We are still in the mall in the next chapter! I don't want to be with Ichigo!**

 **Ichigo: And I also don't want to be with you, don't include Kashino always please Cose!**

 **Chocolat and Vanilla: Please just don't argue, but we're sure the next one is good Cose!**

 **Cose: Thanks Vanilla and Chocolat not you Ichigo and Kashino. Thanks readers!**

Note: Dear Readers, I'm really sorry that I'm not doing my best making this story. But I hope you still like it, for suggestions just review or send a private message for me, sorry and like, comment, subscribe please!


	10. Preparations for the Celebration Part 2

**Cose: We will begin the part 2 of the mall day. Do you have any expectations everyone?!**

 **Kashino: Just please do your best, make it a good mall day! Bad expectations again...**

 **Ichigo: I hope that Ringo will love the Cinderella outfit, I spent all my money for that!**

 **Vanilla and Chocolat: Put really many lines for both of us please! We will do our best!**

 **Cose: Alright, your requests will be done at this chapter, so off to the story guys…**

Preparations for the Celebration Part 2

Still in the mall, Ichigo and Kashino are almost paying the outfit but until Kashino has an idea "Amano! We have forgotten something!" Ichigo asked "What did we forgot?!" He replied "I will explain later" All of them followed Kashino and he brought them to a section full of ballroom outfits then Ichigo asked again "Do we have to buy these clothes for the party?" He replied "Of course, but I will pay it for you" Ichigo and the others are surprised she did not reply because Kashino quickly pick clothes. Later, everyone is finish picking and the clothes are great at this point they are in the counter suddenly Ichigo said "Thank you Kashino, I will help you next time" He nodded but now they are already paying until Hanabusa called at Ichigo's phone so she answered it "Hello Hanabusa? What is your problem?" He answered "We are already in the mall, where are you?" Ichigo said "I'm in the department store with Kashino, just please went here and let's meet in the counter 1" Hanabusa end the call not waiting for more response Ichigo said "Kashino, we should be quick! Hanabusa and Andou will come here" At the right moment the paying is already done everyone went to the entrance of the store to wait for Hanabusa and Andou. A little bit while later, Ichigo and Kashino are already in the entrance until Ichigo complained "I'm hungry! If they are already here, let's eat somewhere" He replied "But remember, don't eat too many" At the right moment, Hanabusa and Andou arrived then Caramel said "Hello, we're sorry for being late" Vanilla replied "It's fine, but let's leave and eat" They all nodded and everyone was already searching suddenly Ichigo exclaimed "Wow! Look at that, a sweet shop. Let's eat now" She quickly went inside not waiting for their response so they followed her, then they sit down in a table and they already ordered when the waiter came Ichigo ordered lots of sweets again Kashino shouted at her "Amano! I tell you, don't order lots of sweets!" She replied "But I'm really hungry" Kashino shouted really loud "Waiter! Please cancel the orders of this cake pig!" Ichigo shouted also "No don't do that waiter! I will pay this sweet shop double but please throw this man away from here" The two of them are arguing in a simple problem luckily Hanabusa stopped them "Stop! Why are you not respecting Ichigo, you should be a gentleman Kashino" They all sit down but still the two of them are not talking, finally the order arrived and Ichigo ordered 35 sweets everyone started eating while Ichigo was really amazed so Vanilla said "You should start eating those sweets, you can't eat these fast" Her partner nodded and she started eating. Later, everyone was finish even Ichigo, Kashino said "Let's go home, by the way thank you Hanabusa and Andou for going with us" Hanabusa and Andou nodded and all of them went to ride to a taxi still they fit inside and Kashino is beside Ichigo again, I think the preparations are done let's wait for the celebration.

 **Cose: Do you like it?! The argued of Ichigo and Kashino was a great thing I added here.**

 **Kashino: Well I think your right, but I'm now excited for the birthday party make it now…**

 **Ichigo: Yes this chapter was good, and I bought a dress. I want to wear it at the next one.**

 **Vanilla: Thank you, you still did our requests. I wish we are already in the next chapter.**

 **Chocolat: You did your best, even I did not speak at this one. I'm excited for the birthday.**

 **Cose: Thank you, all of you gave me good comments, I will do my best next time for sure.**

Note: I hope you like it, I will make this story great. Please like, comment, and subscribe Yousoro!


	11. Time to Celebrate

**Cose: Happy Birthday Ringo! I'm excited to write this chapter. So can we start please?!**

 **Ichigo: Alright, guys off to the story. Let us celebrate the birthday party for Ringo.**

Time to Celebrate

After that shopping day, Ichigo and Vanilla waked up early to prepare for the party until Kashino called her so she answered it "Hello, why do you need to call me early in the morning?" He replied "I'm just making sure if your already awake, and I want to tell you that I will pick you up later 12:00 in the noon" Ichigo said "Alright, anyways the program will start at 1:00, bye for now" Kashino end the call quickly, Ichigo started preparing. Hours passed when 11:30 A.M., Ichigo is finish preparing herself actually she is really beautiful at her dress then Vanilla exclaimed "You are beautiful, Kashino will love that" At the right moment, someone knocked at the door and Ichigo opened it and the person was Kashino with his partner also he is really handsome but he is amazed at Ichigo so he greeted "Hi Amano, you look great" Ichigo said "Hi also, and thank you but you look amazing too" Ichigo asked "Why did you go here really early?" He replied "I'm just excited" Everyone quickly leave, Ichigo is holding the gift tightly and they ride in a taxi still Ichigo is beside Kashino again until Ichigo said "I think Ringo will love this" Kashino nodded. Later, they already arrived in the party and they are really excited when they went inside the venue it was really beautiful but unexpectedly the theme was Cinderella so Ichigo said "Oh no! There are chances that Ringo will wear a Cinderella gown!" Kashino replied "You are right, it means the gift was double" Ichigo grabbed his hand and the both of them went to Kana, Ichigo greeted "Hi Kana!" She replied "Oh! Thank you for coming" Ichigo continued "Is Ringo wearing a Cinderella outfit today!" Kana replied again "No! Actually she wanted to wear that, she is just wearing the pink dress of Cinderella" Ichigo finally exclaimed "That's alright! It's Kashino and my gift for her" Kana said "Really! For the plan, Ringo will wear the pink dress and there is an acting of the story later after wearing it she will then wear your gift!" Ichigo nodded she quickly helped organizing with Kashino. Later when 1:00 P.M., there are many guests including the family of Ringo until the host said "Good afternoon, we will start the party of Ringo so let us welcome the birthday girl!" They all clapped and there is music while Ringo is entering she is beautiful, the child sit down at the chair and her friends that are boys is her guards then the host said "Happy Birthday Ringo! But a party will start in a thanksgiving prayer, let's welcome her aunt for the prayer" The aunt of Ringo went to the stage and the prayer starts "Lord, please guide the birthday party of Ringo, please let her be happy for this day. Also please help her every time when she is need but the most important please let her learn the things she should learn, Amen" Once the prayer ends everyone sit down and the host said "Thank you aunt of Ringo, and the party will begin in the 7 fairy godmothers" Then the host continued "For the 1st fairy, let us have a close friend of Ringo named Marie, please come and respect our princess also after you give your message just use the wand" The child started her message "Happy Birthday Cinderella! I wish for you good health" The child twirl the wand and maybe everything will continue.

 **Cose: That is first part of the birthday celebration, the birthday party was really long.**

 **Kashino: It's nice, the party was really good and also fun. Just keep up the good work.**

 **Chocolat: But, where is Andou and Hanabusa and their spirits? Are they not included?**

 **Cose: Of Course not, I just forgot to include them so I will do something about it.**

 **Ichigo: What will happen at the next chapter? Is something horrible will happen?!**

 **Cose: Just please wait and read, all of you should wait for the update. Don't be excited!**

 **Vanilla: Alright, but the story will almost end, am I right? I think I will cry again…**

 **Cose: I'm not saying that the story will end! But please like, comment, and subscribe.**

Note: Thank you everyone, the birthday celebration will have more chapters for sure. So just wait please!


	12. Time to Celebrate Part 2

**Cose: Hello guys, today we will have the part 2 of the birthday celebration. I'm excited!**

 **Vanilla: I wish Ringo will be really happy at her birthday, the story was going smoothly!**

 **Chocolat: Alright, let us off to the story, we hope that you will enjoy it so let us start this.**

Time to Celebrate Part 2

After the 1st fairy, the host said "Alright, the 2nd fairy is a child hood friend of Ringo named Alisa, please come" Alisa come to the stage with her wand and she wished "I hope that you will be always a good girl" She twirl the wand, and the host announced "And our 3rd fairy, this is a best friend of Ringo please come Jane" The girl went to the stage and said "I wished that we will be best friends forever" She twirl the wand and the host quickly said "Our 4th fairy is Jenny please come" She went and wished for Ringo "I hope for more gifts to come" She also twirl the wand, the host said "For our 5th fairy, she is a supporter of Ringo, Sally please come" Sally went to the stage and said "I hope that you will do your best always" She twirl the wand and the host said "Our 6th fairy is a special pretending sister of Ringo, it's Rose" She come to the stage and tell her wish "I wish you will stay beautiful always" She twirl the wand, finally the host said "For our last but not the least fairy, please come Susan the pretty friend" Susan went to the stage and said "I wish for you is just happiness" She twirl the wand, and the 7 fairies are finish and all of them greeted in unison "Happy Birthday Princess Cinderella!" They twirl the wand and the host said "Thank you, beautiful fairy godmothers, and the next are the 7 royal gifts so let us start this segment" At that time, Hanabusa and Andou came Ichigo said "There you are! Why are you late?" Andou answered "We are overtime in work" The host continued "For our 1st royal gift is from a special friend of Princess Kana and a pretending uncle of our birthday princess lastly a glasses prince, please come Andou" Andou quickly whispered to himself "The good is we made it" He went to the sitting princess with his gift and said "Happy Birthday! I wish that you will be a good girl, my gift for you is a surprise so open it" Ringo open the gift and there are many apple accessories so Ringo said "Thank you Uncle Andou" He smiled at her and the host said "Alright, and our next is also a pretending uncle of Ringo and he is a rose princess let's call Hanabusa" He went to the stage and give the gift for Ringo then said "Happy Birthday! I hope that you will grow like a beautiful rose, just open your gift" When the gift was opened they are earing and a necklace so Ringo said "It's beautiful thank you very much" The host said "For the 3rd one, a very special person and she go here just for the birthday, let's welcome the grandmother of Ringo!" The grandmother went to the stage and give her gift "Happy Birthday Princess! I hope that you will love this gift" When Ringo opened it the gift was a jacket designed with many apples Ringo said "Thank you grandmother" but until Ichigo saw that her face is not that happy so she asked Kana "Is Ringo has a problem?" She replied "She's fine, maybe she like the blue Cinderella gown so I'm sure she will be happy later" Then the host said "For our 4th royal gift, this is the special teacher of Ringo when she is young and the one that baked the apple cake, please come Ma'am" the teacher went to the stage and tell her wish "I hope that you will be always smart, so this is my gift for you" Ringo opened it and it was a cute bunny stuff toy that was holding a carrot so Ringo exclaimed "Cute! Thank you" The host quickly announced "For our 5th royal gift, this is the uncle of Ringo, please come Sir" He went to the stage and said "Happy Birthday my good girl! I hope that you will love this" At the time Ringo opened the gift it was a beautiful pink bag she smiled at him and maybe the story will still continue just please wait and I hope you like it.

 **Cose: What can you say? This is a bit boring because it's full of gifts and fairies. Boring!**

 **Kashino: It's nice because the party was full of respect and generosity. Good job Cose!**

 **Ichigo: The gifts are really cute. Ringo's friends and relatives are in the story. Nice one!**

 **Chocolat and Vanilla: Stop the comments, what will happen at next chapter. Tell us now!**

 **Cose: Thanks for the comments and just wait, now please like, comment, and subscribe.**


	13. Time to Celebrate Part 3

**Cose: Sorry! I know that I'm not updating please forgive me. I will make many chapters.**

 **Chocolat: Please don't do this again, are you very tired of us? Let's stop this story now.**

 **Ichigo: Calm down Chocolat, we will still forgive you, but let's continue this celebration.**

Time to Celebrate Part 3

After the 5th fairy, the host said "Our next royal gift, was two persons that are really special for Ringo, they take care of her starting when she was born. It is the parents of Ringo! Please come" The couple went to the stage with their gift and the mom said "Happy Birthday! I hope that you will love this gift" When Ringo opened the gift, it is a big story book for kids, including the story Cinderella so Ringo said "Thank you Mom and Dad" Ringo was still thinking about the Cinderella gown but finally the host said "And now our last royal gift, it's really special that's why we make it as the last one. Also they are two persons and called the pretending parents. The friends of Kana, please come Ichigo and Kashino" Everybody saw that the gift was a little bit big then Ichigo said "Happy Birthday! We know that this is the gift your looking for, actually I want to make a sweet as a gift. But it's not allowed, Me and Kashino really love you so I hope that you will also love our gift" Ringo's eyes are sparkling but when the time she opened the gift she was really surprised it is the whole Cinderella outfit, the child said "Thank you! I love you, last few years you gave me a delicious cake but this Cinderella outfit was amazing!" She hugged the both of them until the host said "Please greet our princess a happy birthday" The royal gifts greeted in unison "Happy Birthday Ringo!" Then the host announced "Thank you royal gifts, but before we eat there is a special ball room performance composed by Ringo and her classmates, so let us welcome" The group started dancing the song and it is the main song from Cinderella so everyone was amazed, but once when the performance was finished, the host said "Thank you, and now let's enjoy eating, but while everyone will have fun there is also a performance a singer and it is Ringo's sister, Kana your performance will start" Kana started singing while Ichigo and the others are eating there are many glad guests, Ringo was really happy eating with her friends. After the performances of Kana, she immediately went to Ringo with Ichigo and she said "Ringo, you will wear your Cinderella outfit for the show" Ringo said "Really?! Yes! Let's go!" The 3 of them went to the dressing room and Ringo really looks excited. Later the host said "I hope that everyone was already full, at this point we will have a show and there are screens over there, but first let's welcome our upgraded Princess Ringo, please come" Ringo come out with Ichigo and Kana in the door and everyone appreciated Ringo in the outfit, she was really beautiful so the host said "Our princess just please hide at the back of the screen and your beautiful show will begin" There are many characters, and there are girls portraying Cinderella and the host narrates but this story was a little bit different "Once upon a time there is a girl name Ringo" A little girl come out and act, the host continued "She is living with her parents, but her both of them died because of an unnecessary illness, starting that day Ringo was really sad she lives with her strict stepmother even her ugly cousins" There are many characters acting in the front and in the story "The strict stepmother and cousins are always hurting Ringo and made her as a maid because they are jealous at the baking skills of Ringo, she can cook many sweets and her favorite flavor was apple" The story will continue, I hope you like it.

 **Cose: I hope that you understand because the sweet princes and spirits don't have dialogues. But I really did my best for this chapter, and the celebration was fun!**

 **Kashino: You made many sins! You are not updating, not putting dialogues, and a liar!**

 **Vanilla: I understand, but please calm down Kashino, you and Chocolat are in bad mood.**

 **Chocolat: Why? It is true, and she is always apologizing and she just care for 'Love Live'.**

 **Cose: I really like 'Love Live' so I still hope that you understand for taking care of it. I'm hurt. Alright, just please like, comment, and subscribe. Do you know 'Love Live' answer now please!**


	14. Time to Celebrate Part 4

**2Cose: Guys… I'm really sorry! I hope that this story will still be alright. Forgive me!**

 **Ichigo: It's fine, you are not always updating because you want to rest or your very busy.**

 **Vanilla: So, we are accepting the sin you made. We hope that this strict Kashino was fine.**

 **Cose: Kashino! We will just talk later, but let's continue this forgotten story now.**

Time to Celebrate Part 4

Continuing to the story, the host narrates "Cinderella was really poor, but she really loves to sing. She also has animal friends but she has two fairies named Apple and Strawberry. But until one day, there is a delivery man that went to Ringo's house and she is really excited" The characters are acting in the front, then the host said "The delivery man gave the message to the step mother even the ugly stepsisters are curious. But, when the step mother was finished reading, she quickly asked the man with exclamation 'There is a ball tomorrow!' He replied 'Yes, and all bakers are invited to the 'Royal Baking Contest' and the winner will have a fix marriage with the prince' The step sisters shouted 'Oh my cake! I will marry the prince! I will marry the prince!' The stepmother said 'Stop girls, that's not a good manner. And thank you for bringing the letter so you may go' The man leave but Ringo wanted to go to the ball until the step mother saw her so she asked 'What are you doing here? Do you thought that you can go to the ball? Well, you are definitely wrong! You will just clean the house for the whole night!' Ringo was really sad that time, she just went to her room and cried so Apple and Strawberry comforted her, they said 'It's alright, you can still go to the ball' Ringo was alright but she really wanted to go to the ball. Tomorrow, Ringo is helping her step sisters for the ball but until the step mother said 'Ringo, these are the things you need to do while we are having fun in the ball!' The step mother gave a paper to her and it's full of household chores. Later the step mother with her daughters are already in the carriage so Ringo is already crying and she just went inside to start her work, when the time she is already working she smell a delicious aroma so Ringo followed it with her fairies until there is a beautiful big fairy was standing in the garden, the fairy said 'Good evening Ringo, I know that you wanted to go to the ball and join the baking contest. I will let you but make sure that you will go home here at 12:00 in the midnight' After when the fairy reminded her, she cast a magic spell she shouted 'Sweet romance card!' Then Ringo became so beautiful" At that time, the real Ringo was on the stage and many people are amazed at her then the host continued "There is a carriage with a driver so the princess went inside with her guider even her fairies follow her. Minutes passed, they already made it to the ball and Ringo is guided to the room when she went inside the ballroom there are many people everywhere" The characters are acting and it is really nice, the host continued "Until the host of the party said 'Good evening everyone we will start the party by an opening prayer, let's welcome the aunt of our prince, Ms. Amanda Royal' The aunt went to the stage and everyone are in silent waiting for the prayer" Many characters are acting in the front but we will continue this story next time, I hope you like it.

 **Cose: We will have part 5 for the celebration next time, are there any bad compliments?!**

 **Kashino: Well, there are no so much dialogues for the main characters, the host is talking and talking too much but it is still nice, because nothing horrible had happened.**

 **Ichigo: He is right, and your Cinderella story version was really amazing. Pretty nice!**

 **Cose: Thank you for the comments. Any expectations or requests for the next chapter?**

 **Chocolat: I'm excited for the next chapter. But you should put dialogues for the spirits.**

 **Vanilla: I'm hoping for beautiful things will happen. But maybe you should make more!**

 **Cose: Thank you. I hope that everyone love this chapter, just like, comment, and subscribe.**


	15. Time to Celebrate Part 5

**Cose: Alright, today we will start the 'Time to Celebrate Part 5' I will do all my best today.**

 **Chocolat: Maybe we should get start, all of us are very excited at this chapter. Now start!**

Time to Celebrate Part 5

Then the story of Cinderella continued, the host said "The prayer start, then th]\ aunt wish 'Dear Lord, we hope that this ballroom celebration will be really fun, please guide the contestants in the baking contest, make this day really special because we are finding a girl that will fit for our prince, we hope that everything will fine at this celebration' The prayer was finished, and the host said 'Than you Ms. Amanda, so let us start eating, we hope that everyone will love the food. But, for those who are joining the baking contest, please come at this table to register and to have a table number' Princess Ringo was really excited, she quickly went to the table and she is the first one to register. After when she has a table number, Ringo went to the food station and get some sweets until she saw her step mother with her daughters so she immediately hidden her face and became very quiet, when they sit on a table, Ringo quickly eat far away from them and listen to the musical music. After eating, the host announced 'For contestants in the contest, please prepare and go to your table number we only have 5 minutes before the contest' The people in the ball are excited especially Ringo" At that time, many people are still listening to the Cinderella story, then the host narrates "Later, the contestants are in their table with the ingredients then the host said 'This is the criteria, creativity 20%, taste 20%, aroma 10%, presentation 20%, and design with flavor 30%, the judges are the king and queen including the prince' The royal family stand up and bow, the host in the story continued 'Thank you respected royal family, you only have 5 hours to make your sweets, so the contest starts in 3, 2, 1, go!' The bell rings and everyone are starting to create their sweets until Ringo said 'I will make a chocolate cake with strawberry sauce and more toppings' Every contestant are focus, but the step mother is focus to table number 1 she whispered 'That looks like Ringo, but it is impossible for her to have a dress like that' Until the step mother also heard that people are talking about the beauty of Ringo so she said 'Who is that girl? She's pretty but my daughters are much beautiful than her' They did not know that the prince is also focusing at Ringo even the step sisters saw her but they are focusing at their cake. 5 hours passed, every contestant are finished in baking, and the host said 'You will present your work in arrangement of your table numbers so please come table number 1' Ringo came with her cake and it looks so delicious then she presented 'This is my chocolate cake, I put strawberry sauce in it because both of them are good combination, I hope that you will love it respected royal family' Once when those 3 persons taste the cake they are all amazed, the prince said 'It's nice, thank you very much' There are many contestants that follow but the step sisters' cakes are not good. Later the presentations are already done" Ringo and the characters are still in the front, continuing the story "Until the host said 'Alright, while the judges are judging let's have our dance now, music start. Oh! Wait, prince please pick your partner' The prince quickly went to Ringo and many are shocked especially the step sisters they are jealous of her, then the prince said 'Can I dance with you?' Ringo nodded and she is surprised, and the both of them danced together then it is really fun with the harmonic music. Later the bell of the clock ring, it's already 12:00 when Ringo saw the time she quickly said 'Good bye, I'm really sorry' She went outside the ball and the prince followed her, he shouted loudly 'Wait! What's your name?' But Ringo left but until a paper fell down and it is a procedure if how to make a strawberry tart" We will continue this story next time.

 **Cose: What can you say? I'm sorry that the host is talking and talking again. Forgive me.**

 **Kashino: It's fine, your story is still beautiful and nice. The story is becoming really long.**

 **Ichigo: And the baking contest was really fun. I hope that Princess Ringo will win please?**

 **Vanilla: I just think the story of Cinderella will end in the next chapter. That's all for me!**

 **Cose: Thank you, the chapter ends here, just please like, comment, and subscribe now.**


	16. Time to Celebrate Part 6

**Cose: Belated Merry Christmas guys! I hope you understand if why I'm not updating.**

 **Vanilla: It's alright, we know that you have a good Christmas vacation even us are happy.**

 **Chocolat: Are dear readers are waiting, so let's continue the celebration, hope you like it.**

Time to Celebrate Part 6

Everyone are still interested in the story, so the host said "The prince quickly went to his father and tell the story until the king said 'My son, I know that you really like that girl so I will give you a chance to find her and you will solve this but I can give you help. I know that it's the time to solve problems like a king even though you are just young, you should plan now' After the king's speech, the prince went to the guards and organize everything, he already thought of a plan. Tomorrow, the duke announced a very important thing so every people gathered to the center of the village but Ringo was still doing her chores that time, finally the duke said 'Good morning to all, yesterday the prince already found the girl he wants but this girl leave the castle quickly so the prince did not asked her name, luckily a paper fell and it's the procedure to how to make a strawberry tart, the one who will make this tart perfectly is the girl that our prince is finding for, we will visit every house with our prince so please get ready' Every lady are excited even the ugly stepsisters until Ringo heard the news and she whispered herself 'I'm the one who make that tart, it's a great chance but I'm not fitted for the prince' In that time, the duke with the prince are already visiting many homes and they are very tired, they can't still find the perfect tart but until they are going to the last house it is Ringo's house and the step mother said 'Ringo you go upstairs so that they will not see your ugly face' Ringo replied 'But…' She did not finish her sentence because the stepmother locked her room, finally the prince came and the ugly stepsisters show bad manners, both of them greeted 'Welcome to our house prince' Both of them are running around until the step mother said 'Girls stop! That's not good manners' Then the duke said 'You can start baking' At that time, Ringo saw her open window she quickly went out and climb down but it took too long for her. Later, the both stepsisters are finish baking and Ringo is watching them outside, when the prince taste it he said 'This is not the one, the one is very sweet but the another was not sweet' Suddenly Ringo went inside and said 'I'm the one who will make the perfect tart' Everyone are surprise but the duke said 'It's impossible! Still we will give you a chance' Ringo start baking with motivation. Later, Ringo was already done and the prince taste the tart but he is really amaze so he said 'This is it! It's you' Everyone are shocked especially the step mother and stepsisters so Ringo said 'Thank you for giving me a chance but I will not fit with you' The prince replied 'Don't worry it will be fine' Both of them hug each other and they live happily ever after, the end" The story is now done, and everyone clapped for the great story, the characters bow and Ichigo said "It's really great! I love it" Kashino replied "Alright, but you are just thinking of food in the whole story" Hanabusa said "I think there are more for this party" Andou nodded, then the host said "Thank you for the great story but let us eat many food" Everyone are already eating excitedly especially Ichigo.

 **Cose: Did you love it? What are your comments for this chapter? What can you say?**

 **Ichigo: It's nice, there are dialogues for us and this party is not yet over. Good job!**

 **Cose: What are you expecting for the next chapter? I'm thinking good things now.**

 **Kashino: Maybe bad nightmares again! My feelings are always like this. Tell us details!**

 **Cose: You can't know anything about the next chapter but don't worry because I will put many good things at the next chapter.**

 **Vanilla: But goodbye for now because it's really a long chapter so belated Merry Christmas. We hope that you will review our stories please?**

Note: Belated Merry Christmas and I hope I will make a story at New Year. I will do my best. Bye guys!


	17. Time to Celebrate Part 7

**Cose: Hi guys! Today is December 31, 2016 at 7:22 in the night. It means that few hours left before New Year, I posted chapter 16 today even I actually make it yesterday because I thought that I already submitted it but I was wrong. At New Year, I will make another chapter so off to chapter 17!**

Time to Celebrate Part 7

Ichigo with the Sweet Princes are already eating, until Kana came and said "Enjoy eating! I hope that you will have fun" All of them nodded then Kashino complained "Amano! You are eating many foods again, you're a cake pig!" She replied "What's the problem? I heard that there are games later for teenagers and I want to join!" Kashino said "You are such a little kid!" Everyone are having fun eating especially Amano. Later, the host announced "I hope that everyone was already fine, because it's time to play! Kids come here and we will start the game" There are many kids in the center including the birthday girl Ringo, then the host explain "Alright, so for our first game it is called 'Find Cinderella's Glass Slipper' And these are the mechanics. You should find a glass slipper under the chairs, there are 3 glass slippers and the first 3 kids that has found it will have a prize" The kids are whispering each other, the host continued "So find the glass slippers in 3, 2, 1, go!" The kids are already finding until Hanabusa saw a glass slipper under his chair so he said "Guys, there is a slipper here!" Andou replied "You should be quiet" Then a girl that is a close friend of Ringo already found the 1st glass slipper, she quickly went to the stage and show it to them, the host said "Now the friend of Ringo found the 1st glass slipper, so just continue" Another girl went to the stage and show the 2nd glass slipper so the host said "This is the 2nd one, find the last slipper quickly!" It took long for the kids to find the last one, until the cousin of Ringo that is a boy saw the last slipper under Hanabusa's chair, he quickly got it and went to the stage then the host said "It's finish! These are the 3 who found the missing glass slippers, but don't worry Princess Ringo there is a last game for kids" Ringo nodded, and the host started to explain the next game "For our next game this is called 'Story's Questions', we are going to ask questions about the story a while ago, the first one who will answer can have 1 point then the kid who get most number of points will win, there are 5 question and please get your chairs" The kids got their chairs and the host said "Cinderella questions start in 3, 2, 1, go!" The host start to ask "What time did Princess Ringo need to leave the castle because of an important reason?" Ringo raise her hand and said "12:00 in the midnight!" The host said "Correct!" Ringo was really happy so the host start the next question "Who are the two fairies of Ringo" Ringo's cousin raise her hand and said "Apple and Strawberry!" The host said "Correct!" Then the host continued "Next question, when Ringo is going downstairs. What is the thing that fell?" Ringo answered "It is a paper!" The host said "Correct! Two points for Ringo" Then the 3rd question "What is the sweet that Ringo make in the baking contest?" Ringo's friend raise her hand and said "Strawberry Tart!" The host said "Right! Don't make this longer so for our 4th question, what did the prince do to find Ringo?" A child raise her hand and answered "He find for the girl who can bake a strawberry tart perfectly!" The host said "Correct! Now this is the last question, what did the step mother do to trap Ringo?" Ringo answered again "She locked her room!" The host said "Correct! Ringo is the winner! Thank you kids for your participation" They gave the prize to the winners of the 2 games.

 **Cose: Alright, I will still make the next chapter after I post this. Now what can you say?**

 **Kashino: It's good, and the cake pig is back in the story. It is very nice so keep it up!**

 **Ichigo: You are bullying me again Kashino! New Year is near and your giving me a new fight?**

 **Cose: Stop fighting! Chocolat and Vanilla, what can you expect for the next chapter?**

 **Chocolat: I expect that Ichigo will have a fun game at the next chapter. I'm very excited!**

 **Vanilla: Me and Chocolat are the same, so let us end this chapter 7 now. So bye guys!**


	18. Time to Celebrate Part 8

**Cose: Hi guys! This is another chapter before New Year, it's already 9:37 in the night so let us start this new chapter.**

Time to Celebrate Part 8

Ichigo exclaimed "Yes! The game will start" The host explained "Now let us play with the teenagers, so these are the instructions. We will call it 'Trip to the Cakes' In this game we need 5 pairs a boy and a girl. The pairs will dance around the chairs and when the music stops the girl should sit at the boy's lap and the pair that don't have any chair will be out so let us collect our pairs" Ichigo complained "Oh no! None of you don't want to be my partner" Chocolat replied "Well there is one, Kashino you will be Ichigo's partner!" Kashino shouted "What! I will not do that" Hanabusa said "Just do it, this girl is poor because she does not have any partner" Kashino yell "I will never do that!" Until Ichigo said "It depends on you Kashino" Until Vanilla said "If you will not do this, all of us will be really angry!" Finally Kashino said with embarrassment "Alright, I will do it but me and Amano will be the 1st pair to lose!" Then Kana came and said "Andou! I want to be your partner, please?" Andou can't answer because Kana pull him and the host said "Now, where are the 6 pairs?" Hanabusa push Ichigo and Kashino in the center and the host announced "And the game starts in 3, 2, 1, go!" The Pairs are dancing even Andou and Kana but Ichigo and Kashino don't have energy until the music stops, Kashino is already sitting in the chair so Amano sit down at his lap with embarrassment while the spirits are cheering for them, now a pair already lose then the host said "The game is good! So continue" The game is continuing but still Ichigo and Kashino is not losing. Later, there are only 2 pairs left and they are Kashino and Ichigo with Andou and Kana, when the music starts then the both pairs are waiting for it to stop while Hanabusa is cheering for them until the music stops, Kashino is already sitting so Amano quickly sit down and hold his hand it means that Ichigo and Kashino are the winner so the host said "It's finish! We already have a winner, and they are Ichigo and Kashino the pretending parents of Princess Ringo. Please come here in the stage" Both of them went in the stage and the host said "Congratulations, you are a great couple!" Kashino get the microphone and said "Thank you, but we are not a couple!" Ichigo also speak 'He is right, we are just friends" The host said "Alright, but both of you are really great so these are your prize, but I have a challenge for both of you. Mr. Kashino, can you please carry Ms. Ichigo?" They shouted in unison "What!" The sweet spirits and the two Sweet Princes are surprised so Kashino said "Alright, even she is very heavy" Their faces become red and Kashino is carrying Amano to their table then Ichigo whispered "I feel like a princess, but I hate this" Kashino replied "You are right, but we don't have any choice" When both of them are already in the table Andou and Kana said "Congratulations, it's a good game" Hanabusa said "You are a great couple!" Kashino shouted "Stop it Hanabusa!" Until the host said "So we will have a rest. Because later it is time to have a ballroom dance!" The party is continuing and everyone are really glad.

 **Cose: This is how chapter 18 ends, but I have a bad news for all of you. Because chapter 19 is the last chapter for this story. And in chapter 20, I will explain details for the new story. This is just an unexpected news.**

 **Vanilla and Chocolat: What! New story for us again! We are very excited for the story.**

 **Ichigo: It's a bad and good news. I will miss this story, please make the new one nice!**

 **Kashino: Amano is right. I will really miss this story and everything was unexpected.**

 **Cose: So we will just wait for January 1, 2017! And I will make the new story after the last chapter. Because new year is a new story.**


	19. Time to Celebrate Part 9

**Cose: Happy New Year! It's already 12:47 in the midnight, I kept my promise also we will include two boys in the conversation.**

 **Kashino: That's why Vanilla and Chocolat are not here, but who are these two boys?**

 **Hanabusa and Andou: Happy New Year! Hello Makato, today is the last chapter so let us start this now.**

Time to Celebrate Part 9

Everyone are still continuing the party but the sweet spirits looked a little bit tired, until the host said "Everyone, people who wants to dance now please come in the center because it's time for the ballroom dance" Andou said "Ichigo, we Sweet Princes will dance you. Can we?" Ichigo replied excitedly "Alright, since I'm the Cinderella of the group, am I right?" The Team Ichigo went to the center the 1st one to dance Ichigo is Hanabusa and now they are dancing, Hanabusa said "It's such a beautiful night, just like you Ichigo" Her face becomes red and she replied "Thank you, I did not expect this because you and Andou are very busy" Then Andou took Ichigo's hand the both of them are dancing, He said "You are lucky because you have 3 princes, and you are the princess" Amano replied "I just want to be a fairy godmother but I'm lucky because the 3 of you helped me to reach my dreams" Until the last but not the least is Kashino, he gently took her hand then they danced together until Kashino said "Amano, every time we dance I'm very speechless" Ichigo asked "But why?" He answered "I don't know but when we dance I'm not that talkative" Ichigo laughed "You are really different, Hanabusa and Andou can talk to me but you can't. And you are the one who is always bullying me!" Suddenly Kashino apologized "I'm sorry, the truth is I'm not good to show my feelings but I'm doing that because I just want to take care of you" Ichigo said "I know, you are already part of my life" Then now Kana is dancing with Andou so she said "Hi Ichigo and Kashino, can you please go to Ringo? She wants to talk to both of you" The both of them quickly went to the stage and take Ringo to the terrace to have privacy until Ichigo asked "Your sister said that you want to talk to us, is there a problem?" The child replied "No, I just want to say thank you because both of you are always taking care of me. I had a feeling that you will get married together! You have chemistry each other" Ichigo and Kashino are shocked, Kashino said "That is impossible, we just want to take care of you because we really love you" Ringo hugged them, they are really a great family and the story ends here.

 **Cose: Sadly, I want to say that this story ends here, but thank you to OtakuBlueAngel for reviewing also to animelover91702 for making this story as your favorite. It makes me glad. And at the next chapter, I will give details about the new story.**

 **Hanabusa: It is a great story so I hope that the next one is also great. Please support us!**

 **Andou: We will do our best at the new story so guys please stick with us until the end!**

 **K ashino: All of us really hope that this story is one of the great stories. Hope you like it!**

 **Ichigo and Cose: Alright, but we have a gift for all of you at the end of this page!**


	20. Details About the New Story!

**Hello guys! This is me Cose, and I will give you some details about the next story called 'I Will Come Back' this is a drama story and I'm sure that all of you will love this story! I want to write these details because I'm sure that this is one of the greatest stories that I will make but there are chances that this story is just short but the most awesome story that I will make. Ichigo Amano will be very dramatic at this story but something will also change because there are no more conversations and I'm the only one to narrate so please stay with me until the end because the best story will come!**


End file.
